Naruto DxD : Team 7
by shinn kazumiya
Summary: Team 7 Terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi milik kaguya serta akibat pergesekan tersebut mereka terjebak di dunia yg berisi makhluk supranatural,apakah mereka bisa kembali? Atau membentuk perdamaian di dunia tersebut? Warn: Inside, My first Crossover/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author sableng…XD sekarang saya akan membuat sebuah Fic Crossover yaaa…mungkin akan anehlah atau mainstream lah….dan juga saya tidak akan menggunakan Pair Harem….karna yaa emmm…begitulah *plakk**

**Segitu aja…*plakk**

**Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**Warning : abal, jelek, Typ(s), OOC, kata-kata gak baku, EYD rusak..XD, Godlike! Naru, Godlike! Sasu, Strong!Saku, Strong! Kaka, dll…..**

**Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Issei Hyoudo, Rias Gremory.**

**Rate : M – MA (for Save)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, little bit humor.**

**Summary : Team 7 terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi milik Kaguya serta akibat gesekan antara Dimensi tersebut mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yg berisikan makhluk supranatural, apakah mereka bisa kembali? Atau membentuk perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N : mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi saya disini tidak akan membuat pair Harem, jadi Team 7 akan mendapat Pairnya sendiri, dan salah satu diantara mereka akan mendapat pair Mainstream, Surprise Pair, dan emmm…..begitulah…haha, jadi saya minta maaf kalo ada sebuah kesalahan, dan saya tidak menerima sebuah FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. (titik gk pake koma)]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**Rasengan**

**Blaarr**

"bodoh, kau akan membuang tenagamu saja!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam, Sasuke Uchiha, sang Uchiha terakhir dan pewaris Chakra Indra.

"baiklah sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut Blonde Spike dan tampang bodohnya, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan pewaris Chakra Ashura.

Sementara Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kaguya yg juga diam tidak bergerak sama sekali, mungkin ia akan member kesempatan kepada mereka untuk menyerang, entah kenapa Naruto memikirkan sebuah pernyataan yg tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin seorang musuh memberi kesempatan kepada lawannya untuk memikirkan sebuah strategi? Mungkin yg memikirkannya hanya Naruto saja.

"**Ashura, Indra, kenapa kalian repot-rapot melawanku? Sebenarnya aku berharap kalian mau berada disampingku, tapi impian bodoh itu pupus sudah karna kalian melawanku, melawan nenek kalian! Dan itu membuatku sedih" **mungkin difikiran Naruto adalah mabuk ya?, mungkin saja Naruto mungkin…pemikiran bodoh.

"bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan berakhir disini?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sedang melayang-layang berhadapan dengan Kaguya yg beberapa meter didepannya.

"tenanglah Naruto, kita harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menyegelnya" balas Sasuke.

"bagaimana bisa tenang bila keadaannya seperti ini!?"

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Kaguya membuka sebuah gerbang dimensi **"kalian ingin menyegelku ya? Baiklah jika mau kalian" **dengan cepat keluarlah sebuah celah dimensi di belakang Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian tangan Kaguya menarik kedua orang tersebut kedalam celah Dimensi tersebut.

"SAKURA-CHAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" teriakan Naruto seperti seseorang yg kehilangan salah satu keluarganya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Naruto ayo kita lakukan!" perintah Sasuke, kemudian mereka bersiap dengan telapak tangan yg sudah ada tanda bulan dan matahari.

"Baiklah! Ini juga pembalasan untuk orang yg berharga bagiku!" seru Naruto lantang sambil bersiap dengan Rasengannya sementara Sasuke bersiap dengan Chidorinya.

Lalu mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kaguya, Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan dengan campuran Chakra Shukaku dan Sasuke dengan Chidori yg di aliri Chakra Rikudo.

"HEEEYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"!"

Disaat yg bersamaan Kaguya membuka sebuah lubang dimensi tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua terkejut alhasil kedua sahabat tersebut terhisap ke dalam lubang dimensi yg entah membawa mereka kemana.

.

.

.

**DxD Dimension**

**Kota Kuoh**

Disebuah danau terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan model rambut warna hitam dengan sedikit warna kuning di depannya sedang asyik memancing di tengah malam yg dingin.

"haaaahh….kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali?" gerutu orang tersebut, tapi dilihat dari auranya ia bukan seorang manusia. "dan kenapa anak buahku selalu saja membangkang termasuk si Kokabiel sialan itu!" ia melanjutkan gerutuannya, mungkin bagi orang awam ia terlihat seperti orang biasa, namun ia bukan manusia—mungkin lebih tepatnya ia adalah _Da-tenshi_ atau malaikat jatuh. Azazel, seorang Gubernur malaikat Jatuh.

**Pluk!**

"ah! Aku dapat ikan!" serunya senang "mungkin aku beruntung kali ini, ikannya besar!" ia terus saja menarik kail pancing tersebut, tidak ada kerjaan.

**Sringgg!**

Namun ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah lubang dimensi yg terbuka di kegelapan langit malam, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan baju yg sudah compang-camping bersurai Blonde keemasan terjatuh dari ketinggian dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Azazel mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju ke pemuda Blonde tersebut sembari memikirkan sesuatu yg janggal dari dalam dimensi tersebut.

Setelah menangkap Naruto, Azazel segera bergegas pulang menuju ke apartemennya dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

**Naruto Pov**

Ugh! Dimana ini? Badanku sakit semua, sepertinya ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar…ahh betapa bodohnya aku! Ini memang sebuah kamar tapi mengapa berbeda dengan kamar yg lain.

Lalu…

"oh kau sudah bangun!" suara seseorang, dari auranya ia bukan seorang manusia biasa. Aku langsung bangkit—"…awww…" kenapa dengan semua badanku?

"istirahatlah dulu! Kau masih dalam pemulihan" ujar orang itu, dari yg aku lihat ia memang bukan manusia biasa tapi dia juga baik, "aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Azazel dan ini adalah apartemenku, 3 hari yg lalu kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini serta mengobati lukamu" lanjut pria yg bernama Azazel tersebut.

"anoo…Arigatou atas perawatannya, tapi ada satu hal yg ingin aku tanyakan" aku mulai berani menanyakan jati diri seseorang, betapa gilanya diriku ini.

"hm boleh saja, asal bisa aku jawab!"

"apa anda bukan manusia?" To the Point, mengapa hatiku selalu penasaran sih?

**Naruto Pov end**

'_darimana ia tahu? Masa bodoh_' "kalau memang iya, kau mau apa?" seperti menantang seseorang, Naruto bersiaga "tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku lebih suka berdamai daripada berperang" jelas Azazel "jadi…kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa? Aku lihat kau bukan berasal dari sini?"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, bukannya ini dunia Shinobi? Apa aku terlempar ke dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. "aku baru ingat kalau aku dan Sahabatku diseret oleh seseorang ke sebuah lubang dimensi"

"jadi memang benar kau bukan dari dimensi ini?" Naruto mengangguk "haaaah, mungkin kau boleh tinggal disini sementara sampai 'sahabat'mu itu ditemukan" Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"nee, Azazel-san tadi kau mangaku bukan manusia—"

"aku lebih tepatnya adalah Da-tenshi, malaikat yg membangkang perintah Tuhan atau mungkin bisa kau sebut Kami-sama, dan di dunia ini banyak sekali makhluk Supranatural dan salah satunya—mengapa kau meringkuk disitu?" Azazel Sweatdrop karna Naruto sudah meringkuk tidak jelas di pojokan.

"k-ka-kaau bu-bu-bukan ha-ha-ha-ha-hantu kan?" bawahan dari lahir, Takut Hantu. Azazel Cuma tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab.

" hahahaha….tentu saja bukan, kami tidak seperti hantu tembus pandang" ujar Azazel, "begini, di dunia ini ada beberapa ras atau bisa dibilang Fraksi, mereka semua dibagi menjadi 3 Fraksi, salah satu diantara ketiga Fraksi tersebut adalah Da-Tenshi" Naruto mengangguk paham (tumben?) "dan Fraksi yg lain adalah Akuma dan Tenshi, dan dulu ketiga Fraksi tersebut pernah berperang tapi itu sudah lama, dan sekarang ketiga Fraksi tersebut sudah mengumumkan genjatan senjata, namun masih ada beberapa diantara ketiga Fraksi yg ingin berperang kembali" seketika itu Naruto membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan penuturan Azazel.

'jadi…di dunia ini juga terjadi perang?' batin Naruto 'mungkin misi terakhirku adalah mendamaikan Dunia baru'

"jadi seperti apa perang yg kau sebut itu?" tanya Naruto yg penasarang akan perang yg terjadi di masa lalu.

Azazel mulai menceritakan kembali tentang kejadian Great War, Azazel juga menceritakan tentang Tuhan yg mati dalam peperangan tersebut, namun Naruto menepis anggapan tersebut bahwa Tuhan atau yg bisa ia sebut Kami-sama, tidak akan mati oleh Makhluknya, anggapan Naruto adalah Kami-sama atau Tuhan itu hanya menguji mahkluk ciptaannya dengan menyebarkan berita tentang kematiannya dalam Great War dan melihat bagaimana cara mereka mendamaikan Dunia ini.

"ini anggapanku bahwa tuhan belum mati, aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Kami-sama meninggal dibunuh oleh Makhluknya, mungkin itu hanya sebuah ujian bagi kalian yg tekuasai oleh hawa nafsu" entah mengapa Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata bijak, Hoy! Dimana otak bodohmu itu!?

"kau sungguh Unik bocah! Hahaha…!" Azazel Nampak tertawa akan anggapan Naruto yg mengatakan bahwa Tuhan atau Kami-sama tidak mati dan hanya menguji makhluknya saja. Mereka berdua berbincang dengan diselingi tawa, entah bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi akrab padahal baru saja bertemu.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Duaaarrr

Suara ledakan berasal dari sebuah tanah lapang yg kosong, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Blonde dengan jambang yg sedikit memanjang sedang menatap intens seorang pria paruh baya di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yg berusia 18 tahun kini sedikit terengah karna Chakra yg ia gunakan sudah mulai habis.

'Chakra yg diberi oleh Rikudou-jiji, belum bisa digunakan mungkin aku hanya bisa menggunakan Chakra biasa, tapi aku harus berlatih kembali agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri' batin Naruto yg lelah akibat latihannya bersama Azazel beberapa bulan ini, ia menyadari bahwa celah Dimensi yg dibuat oleh Kaguya beresiko tinggi mengakibatkan Chakra yg diberikan oleh Rikudou Sennin hilang atau lebih tepatnya 'tidur', karna menurut Naruto Chakra dari para Bijuu masih berada di dalam tubuhnya namun sayang ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi Mode Chakra (absurb? XD).

"kekuatanmu meningkat Naruto! Aku kira kau akan kalah bila sparring denganku hahaha…"

"Azazel-san, aku tidak selemah yg kau kira" balas Naruto Sweatdrop. "kita sudahi saja latihan kita, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan!" ujar Naruto kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan Azazel sendirian.

"Kau mungkin anak yg bisa mendamaikan Dunia ini, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" gumam Azazel disertai seringai khasnya.

.

.

.

Taman Kota Kuoh.

Kita lihat sang tokoh Utama kita, Naruto. Sedang duduk santai di kursi taman menikmati semilirnya angin sore dan sesekali menyesap minuman kaleng yg sedari tadi berada di tangannya, entah apa yg sekarang ia fikirkan.

'maaf, minna! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian' setetes air mata keluar dengan sendirinya dari Iris Shappirenya, ia menangis, menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa bersalah karna telah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi? Atau menetap disini dan membuat kedamaian baru? Setidaknya itulah fikiran yg sedang mengganjal Naruto, ia juga harus menemukan Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi yg hilang entah kemana. Bahkan Chakra Sasuke pun tidak bisa ia rasakan, mungkin akibat pergesekan antara Dimensi.

Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan membuang kaleng tersebut ke sembarang tempat, ya mungkin ia hanya kesal karna tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya yg terkena genjutsu Infinite Tsukuyomi.

**Pluk!**

"Hey!? Siapa yg membuang sampah sembarangan!?" seorang gadis berpakaian miko menggerutu kesal , Naruto yg melihat itu hanya membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan orang yg berada di depannya.

"k-kau…."

.

.

.

Azazel, seorang malaikat Jatuh atau lebih tepatnya pemimpin malaikat Jatuh, sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sekarang, Mancing mani—ralat—memancing sebuah hobi yg sederhana dan bisa melatih kita untuk kesabaran—err abaikan.

"hmmm…anak itu memiliki aura yg berubah-ubah, kadang seperti iblis kadang juga seperti manusia…masa bodoh…lebih baik aku memancing saja" sekarang abaikan Azazel yg sedang memancing.

**Whussssh**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut perak mendarat, mendarat? Ya ia bisa terbang dibelakang punggungnya terlihat dua buah sayap biru indah, "Azazel, sampai kapan kau akan memancing terus?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan sinis

"Vali, kau tidak bisa lebih sopan dengan gurumu, hm? Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya balik Azazel yg masih dalam posisi memancingnya. Nama pemuda itu adalah Vali sang

"kemana perginya 'murid'mu yg satunya?" Azazel mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung akan perkataan Vali yg mananyakan 'murid'.

'_mungkin Naruto?' _"murid? Aku tidak punya murid selain kau, Vali" balas Azazel dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

"si rambut 'kuning' itu, mana dia? Aku mau menantangnya bertarung"

"kau sudah tahu? Ah Naruto? Dia bukan muridku, ia juga tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertimu Vali, dan aku melatihnya beberapa gerakan bertarung biasa, kau maniak bertarung Vali" cibir Azazel, Vali hanya mendecih tidak suka akan perkataan Azazel, kemudian ia pergi tanpa pamit. "haaahhh…anak itu selalu saja ingin bertarung" Ujar Azazel menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

Ditempat Naruto.

**Naruto Pov**

Rambut pink sebahu, pakaian khas miko, sebuah tanda di dahinya, dan dada—ahhhh….apa yg aku fikirkan? Dia temanmu, cinta pertamamu Naruto!

"k-kau…**Sakura-chan**?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap. Ia melihat ke arahku, eh? Dia memerah? Kenapa? Apa dia melihat Sasuke? Tapi setelah aku perhatikan dia juga membuang muka.

"Na-naruto? Kau Naruto kan?" ia akhirnya sadar, aku kira dia melihat Sasuke disekitar sini. Aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum cerah dan menghapus air mataku yg membasahi pipi.

"ya aku Naruto Uzumaki, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini Sakura-chan? dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"ah ini aku sekarang tinggal disebuah kuil yg tidak jauh dari kota ini, seorang nenek menolongku dan memberi tempat tinggal jadi aku berhutang kepadanya, dan kau Naruto…kau semakin tampan—" apa yg ia katakan? Tampan? Aku serasa ingin terbang saja.

"apa yg kau katakan Sakura-chan?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

"ti-tidak ada kok hehehe…." Gugup? Seperti Hinata saja, aku tersenyum—ahhh bukan aku menyeringai, mungkin lucu jika aku menggoda Sakura-chan. "ke-kenapa ka-kau tersenyum begitu!?"

"hm? Tidak, aku hanya sangsi saja ketika melihatmu berpakaian seperti miko, terlihat manis sekali" memang sudah dari dulu Sakura-chan manis.

**Naruto Pov End**

"nee, Sakura-chan ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar, aku ingin refreshin dulu dari latihanku" Ujar Naruto bersemangat, mungkin sifat inilah yg tidak pernah keluar saat bersama Azazel.

"hm..? kau mengajakku kencan?" jika diamati dengan teliti terlihat bahwa kedua pipi Sakura sudah memerah sedikit, entah karna cuacanya yg dingin atau ajakan Naruto, entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Sakura yg tahu.

"bisa dibilang begitu, sudah lama aku tidak mengajakmu berkencan Sakura-chan, sudah lama" ujar Naruto sambil menerawang langit "kau masih cantik seperti dulu Sakura-chan" puji Naruto lirih.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan "baik ayo kita jalan!"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, mungkin ini kencan pertama di dunia baru atau dunia yg asing bagi mereka, sekarang tinggal menemukan Kakashi dan Sasuke yg masih menghilang. Namun hal yg tidak terduga akan segera terjadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Naruto akan mendapatkan kembali Chakra Ashuranya? Dan bagaimana kekuatan Sakura?

**TBC**

* * *

Yap! Akhirnya selesai juga….ingat ini masih Prologue….

Hahahaha….gomen untuk Fic **Master of Elemen dan Team Jinchuriki** masih dalam pembuatan….ini juga aku buat diwaktu senggangku…..ya mungkin sekitar semunggu atau beberapa hari lagi akan ane publish….kalau ane tidak sibuk hahahaha…..karna mungkin tanggal 23 sampai sebelum lebaran ane akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan ane di toko….pasar bandeng, mungkin untuk orang yg dari kota gresik tahu akan istilah itu atau dari Surabaya…. Dan ane minta maaf klo ada kesalahan apapun dan maaf ane telah berusaha intuk yg terbaik karna saya masih dalam kondisi kurang fit a.k.a sakit...

Jadi seminggu ini ane tidak bisa update dahulu….

Ah lupa saya juga berterima kasih sama **Dark Namikaze Ryu** yg telah member saya beberapa saran, tapi saya minta maaf kalau Fic Cross over ini kurang memuaskan bagi **Dark-san**, saya sudah mencoba berfikir dan mengeluarkan semua imajinasi saya….

Satu lagi saya tidak terima Flame dalam bentuk apapun…bukannya takut akan Flame tapi yg jadi Flamer apa bisa ia membuat Fic yg susah…

Segitu aja..XD sekali lagi Arigatou **Dark Namikaze Ryu **dan anda mendapat salam dari Istri saya katanya terima kasih telah membantu…(huft! Awas kalau sampai ia selingkuh, akan aku hukum dia…*Evil Smile) beruntung sekali…T.T

_Well, Shinn Out, Ciao_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**Warning : abal, jelek, Typ(s), OOC, kata-kata gak baku, EYD rusak..XD, Godlike! Naru, Godlike! Sasu, Strong!Saku, Strong! Kaka, dll…..**

**Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Issei Hyoudo, Rias Gremory, Ophis.**

**Rate : M – MA (for Save)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, little bit humor.**

**Summary : Team 7 terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi milik Kaguya serta akibat gesekan antara Dimensi tersebut mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yg berisikan makhluk supranatural, apakah mereka bisa kembali? Atau membentuk perdamaian di dunia baru tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy it! **

**(Opening : Yousei Teikoku – Wisdom)**

**Chapter 2 **

**Issei Pov**

Yo, perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudo, aku seorang murid di Kuoh Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yg dulunya berisi perempuan semuan, namun sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran dengan rasio 8:1, hobiku berlatih dengan kakak angkatku dan mengintip wanita, hahahaha…aku memang mesum ya? Ya itulah aku apa adanya, namun aku juga punya cita-cita yg ingin aku capai yaitu menjadi Harem King Hahahaha—ehem, cita-cita yg aneh tapi itulah aku.

Dan sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dengan Oppai yg besaarrr—ehem namanya Amano Yuuma, cewek canti yg menyatakan cintanya kepadaku seminggu lalu, tapi aku tidak terlalu senang karna ia memiliki aura yg berbeda dengan aura orang lain, hmmmm….aku memang berlatih mendeteksi semua aura yg berada disekitarku ini dan itu semua Nii-san yg mengajariku.

Aku akan mengikuti permainannya, disisi lain aku sedikit menyesal akan dia yg bukan seorang manusia, oh Kami-sama mengapa dia bukan manusia?

**Normal Pov**

Disebuah taman di kota Kuoh terlihat sepasang kekasih yg sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman tesebut, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia namun salah satu dari mereka mempunyai niat buruk.

"Ne, Issei-kun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya seorang Gadis berambut hitam bernama Amano Yuuma.

"Hm, ada apa Yuuma-chan?" tanya balik Issei

"Maukah kau mati di tanganku?"

'_Sudah mulai Klimaks'_ "apa aku tidak bisa mendengarmu? Disini sangat berisik!" ujar Issei pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ck, manusia rendahan! Kau menghinaku!?" geram Yuuma. "akan aku tunjukan kekuatanku padamu manusia lemah!" ujar Yuuma dengan sombongnya.

**Sraakkk….Srakkk**

Suara pakaian robek menggema di sekitar taman, langit-langit berubah warna seperti Kekkai yg menyelubungi kedua orang tersebut, entah apa yg di fikirkan Issei, ia hanya diam seperti orang yg tidak peduli sama sekali, terlihatlah Yuuma yg sudah berubah bentuk, ia memiliki sayap hitam legam seperti gagak.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang dan ingat namaku ini. Raynere, seorang malaikat jatuh yg akan membunuh manusia pemegang Sacred Gear" ucapnya lantang.

Namum Issei hanya membalasnya dengan "Hoaaammm….sudah selesai ceramahnya, hm gagak Seksi?" ejek Issei

"Ck kau meremehkan seorang Malaikat Jatuh, dasar Manusia rendahan akan aku bunuh kau!?" balas Raynere sambil menyiapkan Light Spearnya.

"**Boosted Gear!"** seru Issei, kemudian tangan kiri Issei muncul sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah dengan Mutiara berwarna Emerald, "Perkenalkan Namaku Hyoudo Issei, pemilik Sacred Gear **Boosted Gear**, salah satu dari Longinus".

**[Boost]**

"Cih, persetan dengan kau, akan aku bunuh kau sekarang!?" Raynere melesat ke arah Issei dengan membawa Light spearnya bermaksud untuk menusuk Issei dari depan.

**Jleebb**

"hahaha…..apanya yg Longinus bila pemiliknya lemah? Hahahah—"

"hahahaha….Baka~" Raynere terkejut, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut ternyata Issei sudah berada di sana "Hey, apa yg kau tusuk itu? Bongkahan kayu?"

**Boft!**

Tubuh yg berada di depan Raynere berubah menjadi balok kayu "Nah sekarang giliranku!" dengan gesit Issei berlari ke arah Raynere "rasakan ini!" Rayener hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

**Pluk!**

"Oi buka matamu itu!" Raynere membuka matanya, lalu ia melihat Issei yg tersenyum lima jari "aku tidak akan membunuhmu walaupun kau punya niat untuk membunuhku, karna aku tidak mau ada yg membalas dendam, aku tidak mau ada yg saling membenci jadi karna itulah aku tidak mau membunuhmu" alasan yg masuk akal untuk seorang Hyoudou Issei.

"a-a-a-aku—" entah mengapa Raynere sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya, terlihat sedikit air matanya keluar dari pelupuk mata "go-gomen—"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku, Raynere-chan, aku selalu memaafkanmu, aku hanya ingin mempunyai seorang teman gadis sepertimu atau mungkin lebih…kekasih?" ujar Issei santai namun di kedua pipinya terlihat memerah.

"Arigatou sudah memaafkanku, jujur saja aku melakukan ini karena disuruh oleh atasanku, pertama aku hanya disuruh untuk mengawasimu saja, dan setelah diberi perintah kedua oleh atasanku yg lain aku disuruh untuk membunuhmu, namun begitu melihatmu, melihat sifat-sifatmu aku jadi tidak tega untuk membunuhmu, jadi…Gomenasai, dan juga maaf kalau aku menyerangmu tadi" ungkap Raynere sambil menghilangkan sepasang sayapnya.

"Hm, tak apa kok, kita adalah teman jadi—Oi kalian berdua keluarlah kalau tidak Raynere akan aku lempar nih!" seru Issei dengan sedikit candaannya, dan membuat Raynere sedikit cemberut "Gomen Partner aku tidak akan menggunakanmu kali ini" gumam Issei.

**[Reset]**

Setelah Gauntlet Issei menghilang keluarlah dua gadis—iblis dari balik pohon "Fufufufu….kita ketahuan Buchou" ujar salah satu dari mereka yg berambut Raven dengan model Pony Tail. Dia adalah Himejima Akeno dan Rias Gremory

"Uwwwoooo…..jadi kedua aura Iblis itu adalah kalian dua Onee-sama yg terkenal itu, haaahh…aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian adalah iblis" ujar Issei sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau cukup hebat dalam mendeteksi aura, Hyoudo Issei. Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk mengawasimu—"

"Lho bukannya untuk mereinkarnasiku, Rias-senpai?" ucapan Rias terpotong oleh perkataan Issei, ia juga terkejut dengan apa yg Issei katakan, bagaimana seorang manusia mengetahui tujuan aslinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu akan hal itu? Seharusnya manusia tidak ada yg tahu akan hal tersebut! Dan apa yg dilakukan oleh malaikat jatuh tersebut?" tanya Rias sedikit keras.

"aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi setahuku hanya 'Azazel-san' yg tahu" Raynere yg mendengar nama Azazel hanya terdiam membeku "malaikat jatuh ini? Maksudmu Raynere-chan? dia hanya ingin berkencan denganku saja kok tidak lebih"

"I-Issei, a-apa kau mengenal Azazel-sama?"

"Aku memang mengenalnya, kami berdua sering memancing bersama di danau sekitar kota…hmm…sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja, ano Rias-senpai, apa boleh aku memasukan Raynere-chan ke sekolah, ini juga untuk menebus kesalahannya kan?" pinta Issei

"Baiklah, tapi Raynere berada di dalam tanggung jawabmu, walaupun aku mengijinkannya masuk sekolah tetapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas masalah yg ia alami" balas Rias lalu berbalik arah "Akeno ayo kita pergi!"

"Jalan kaki, Buchou?" tanya Akeno dengan polosnya.

"Tidak kita naik pesawat! Ya pakai lingkaran sihirlah Akeno!" Rias sedikit Sweet drop akan tingkah Akeno. "sampai jumpa besok Hyoudo Issei" Issei dengan polosnya melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil membuat Raynere sweet drop

"Jaa na, Rias-senpai! Nah sekarang apa yg harus kita lakukan? Dirumah hanya ada aku dan Nii-san lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Issei. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku?"

"etto…ba-baga—"

"Aku akan bilang pada Azazel-san, bagaimana? Ah ia sekarang di danau" tanpa persetujuan dari Raynere, Issei menarik tangan gadis malaikat jatuh tersebut.

.

.

.

Danau Kuoh.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang asyiknya melakukan hobinya yaitu memancing. Pria dengan model rambut yg sedikit errr…..warna emas berada di depan sedangkan rambut berwarna hitam berada di belakangnya dengan tenangnya menikmati hobi yg selali dilakoninya meskipun tidak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali namun ia selalu memancing entah di danau ataupun di sungai.

"Haaaahh….dari tadi sore sampai sekarang aku tidak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali" gerutu orang tersebut. Namun….

"AZAZEL-SAN…!?" suara teriakan mengejutkan orang yg bernama Azazel tersebut dan juga hampir ia melempar pancingnya ke danau tersebut bila ia tidak sadar, sedikit menghela nafas lega, Azazel meletakkan pancingnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah orang yg memanggilnya.

"Ck, Issei bisakah kau tidak berteriak!? Kau hampir membuat orang tua ini jantungan tahu!?" geram Azazel dengan kelakuan Issei.

"Lho? Bukannya kau masih muda? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau itu orang tua? Lalu—"

"Diamlah bocah!? Dan kenapa kau membawa 'bawahanku' kemari?" tanya Azazel serius

Issei yg melihat itu langsung berubah menjadi mode serius "Sepertinya kita akan menghadapi masalah, aku mendengar dari 'dia' kalau ada beberapa orang dari Fraksi malaikat jatuh yg ingin mengambil sebuah Sacred Gear, tapi aku masih belum bisa memastikan itu benar atau tidak, namun yg pasti 'Nii-san' masih mencari informasi tentang masalah tersebut" Ujar Issei panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menduga seperti itu, tapi itu masih Asumsiku saja, namun setelah ada orang yg kau bawa itu, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi sedikit demi sedikit, yaaa aku beharap saja semoga Naruto tidak ketahuan" Ujar Azazel.

"Memang Nii-san kemana?"

"Dia dengan kekasihnya sedang pergi mencari informasi, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan mulai bergerak, dan untukmu!" Azazel menunjuk kea rah Raynere yg dari tadi hanya diam membisu mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Azazel dengan Issei "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali ke gereja yg tidak terpakai itu dan mencari informasi tersbut, itu juga adalah hukumanmu karna telah membangkang perintahku untuk mengawasi anak bodoh ini"

"Siapa yg kau bilang anak bodoh Azazel-san?" Issei mulai mengeluarkan Auranya, Azazel yg melihat itu hanya diam dan kemudian mengeluarkan aura yg tidak kalah besarnya dengan milik Issei.

"Kau…kau anak bodoh tersebut!" jawab Azazel lantang.

"Kau mencari masalah denganku, Azazel-san?"

"Kalau aku jawab 'iya' kau mau apa? Menantangku?"

"Awas kau akan aku kalahkan kau sekarang! Besiaplah!?" tantang Issei sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Raynere di buat pusing tujuh keliling, Pusing? Ya dia sangat pusing kali ini bukan karena tekanan aura yg berada di sekitarnya, dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan Issei, manusia yg diberkahi oleh Tuhan, menantang seseorang yg notabenya adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh!? Ia tidak habis pikir sekarang, Raynere kembali harus menepuk jidatnya.

"Hey kau curang Azazel-san! itu ikan miliku!?"

"Heeeh….ini ikanku anak bodoh!? Jangan mengambil seenaknya saja!?"

Kalau itu bukan Azazel dan Issei, Raynere pasti akan membunuh mereka dengan Light spearnya, 'sungguh menyebalkan!' gerutu Raynere dalam hati.

**Poft!**

Sebuah asap mengepul di belakang Rayenere, memperlihatkan dua orang yg berbeda jenis, rambut, wajah serta pakaian *plakk. Rayenere sedikit terpesona akan ketampanan sang pria yg memiliki Karisma serta kedua rambutnya yg mulai memanjang tidak ketinggalan sang wanita pun juga terlihat anggun dengan pakaian Miko yg selalu ia pakai dan jangan lupa dengan rambut musim seminya serta tanda di dahi lebarnya.

"Yo! Azazel…..-san? Kenapa mereka berdua?" tanya sang pria yg kita kenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar tadi, lalu beginilah jadinya" balas sang wanita dengan nada cuek dan ia biasa dipanggil Sakura sama seperti rambutnya, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura Haruno.

Kedua pasangan Keka—Shinobi tersebut memandang heran Azazel dan Issei yg sedang berdebat sengit tentang siapa yg mendapatkan ikan terlebih dahulu, lalu mereka berdua menatap Raynere yg sedari tadi menatap Naruto.

Sakura yg mengetahui hal itu langsung mendeathglare Raynere, mata emerald Sakura seperti ingin menembakkan laser. "Errr…mengapa ada anak buah Azazel-san disini?" tanya Naruto polos.

"A-aku kesini karna di ajak oleh Issei, a-ano…pasti anda Onii-san dari Issei?" tanya Raynere tergagap. 'Auranya sangat kuat bahkan mungkin bisa membuat kota ini hancur…tapi mengapa ada aura iblis pada manusia ini?' batin Raynere yg heran akan kekuatan Naruto.

"Ya begitulah…oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroshiku! Dan ini Sakura Haruno, dia Sahabatku—mungkin lebih tapatnya kekasihku" balas Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya serta Sakura yg terus mendeathglare Raynere.

"A-aa…namaku Amano Yuuma atau biasa dipanggil Raynere, aku seorang malaikat jatuh sama seperti Azazel-sama, Yoroshiku!—"

Setelah acara perkenalan mereka, Naruto dan Sakura mulai mengobrol masalah Raynere dan Issei, sampai Issei membawanya ke Azazel, namun disaat berbicara…

**Plukk**

"Aku dapat ikan! Hahahaha…..kau kalah orang tua!" ejek Issei yg sudah mendapatkan ikannya namun….

"Jangan mengejekku bocah!? Itu hanya keberuntunganmu saja!?" balas Azazel

"Issei! Kau mau aku melempar ikanmu atau menendangmu sampai tercebur ke danau atau aku bakar koleksi majalah Ecchimu itu?" tanya Naruto disertai aura membunuh di sekitaranya karna ikan hasil tangkapan Issei mengenai wajah tampan Naruto, dan itu membuat Azazel, Raynere, dan Sakura tertawa pelan.

Issei mulai keringat dingin setelah mendengar suara dari Naruto '_oh Crap!' _"Na-naruto Onii-san!?"

"Hmmm….bagaimana kalau kau aku kasih sedikit hukuman?" gertak Naruto dengan suara horrornya membuat Issei bergetar.

Kemudian pemegang Sacred Gear Boosted Gear itu langsung berancang-ancang untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut, namun…

**Greb!**

Sebuah tangan telah menggenggam lengan Issei dengan kuat "Nah Issei, ayo kita laksanakan hukumanmu!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum manis yg membuat Issei dan Azazel ingin muntah *dirasengan*, yah itu bagi kedua lelaki tersebut bukan bagi kedua gadis yg sedang diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Sa-sakura-nee, tolong aku!" lamunan Sakura dan Rayenere buyar setelah Issei menyerukan nama Sakura untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ah, Issei, mungkin aku akan menghajar **Naruto** nanti!" balas Sakura sambil menekankan kata Naruto dan mengeluarkan aura yg begitu kuat, mungkin Raynere akan pingsan bila ia tidak di bantu oleh Azazel.

"A-azazel-sama…"

"Mereka selalu begitu saat bertemu, tapi itu menguatkan tali persaudaraan mereka walau Naruto dan Issei bukan saudara kandung, tapi sekali lagi bocah Sekiryuutei tersebut membuat kejutan lagi, setelah latihannya di Grigori, ia bisa menggunakan Balance Break dengan jangkau waktu 2 jam, itu untuk kalau dia dalam keadaan darurat" perkataan Azazel membuat Raynere terkejut untuk sementara, gadis tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat tingkah konyol dari ketiga orang yg berada di depan tersebut "Dan juga aku masih menyayangkan orang tua Issei yg mati karna dibunuh oleh anak buahku beberapa tahun silam, Ck dasar Kokabiel dia selalu seenaknya!" lanjut Azazel sambil menggertakkan giginya, ia kesal terhadap salah satu pemimpin Malaikat jatuh yg lain.

"Aku harap anda tidak terkejut kalau aku disuruh oleh Kokabiel-sama untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear yg berada di beberapa kota di jepang ini" Raynere hanya menunduk menyesal karna telah membunuh beberapa orang yg tidak bersalah itupun karna Kokabiel yg menyuruhnya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah menyuruh Naruto dan Issei untuk mencari Informasi, kau tahu mereka bertiga adalah 'Shinobi' walaupun Issei masih baru namun ia memiliki bakat alami" ujar Azazel sambil tersenyum bangga akan Naruto dan Issei yg semakin lama semaki berkembang, "Oi kalian sudahlah jangan bertengkar! Raynere akan pingsan bila merasakan aura kekuatan kalian!" seru Azazel.

"Ah Gomen Raynere-chan!" ujar Issei mewakili sang kakak angkat dan juga Sakura, mereka semua tertawa bersama seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali, namun…

"Penganggu muncul!" seru Naruto dan mereka semua bersiaga tapi hanya Naruto yg tetap diam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

**Sringg…**

Sebuah cahaya muncul di depan mereka, menyilaukan semua mata yg ada, tak berselang lama munculah seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut kuning ke emasan dan juga lingkaran di atas kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang malaikat *pfftt lingkaran* namun wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, ia bingung kenapa semuanya bersiaga.

"Anoo, kenapa semua bersiaga seperti ini?" tanya Malaikat tersebut dengan polosnya.

"Michael, tumben kau kemari? Aku kira musuh, Naruto kau membohongi kami lagi hah!?" Seru Azazel dan saat itu juga tawa Naruto meledak, "Itu tidak lucu Naruto!"

**Pletak, Bugh, Duakk**

"Ittaaii….Sakura-Chan, Issei, kenapa kalian memukulku!?"

"Alasannya sama seperti Azazel-san"

Mereka semua terlarut dalam tawa ketulusan begitupula dengan Michael, seorang seraph atau Malaikat tertinggi yg berada disana, ia ingin sekali tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kuoh Academy

Terlihat 3 orang sedang berjalan bersama, satu laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan, salah satu dari mereka mempunyai rambut yg unik sekaligus sedikit aneh dibandingkan yg lain, Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama dari pemilik rambut tersebut, dan selanjutnya wanita dengan badan Seksi, Oppai yg besar, dan juga wajah yg canti serta rambutnya yg berwarna hitam legam, Raynere alias Yuuma Amano. Gadis yg baru-baru ini menjalin hubungan intim Spesial dengan Issei akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy sesuai dengan permintaan Issei kepada Rias beberapa waktu lalu, dan yg terakhir karakter utama dari Fic ini…Issei Hyoudo…err mungkin tidak ada yg perlu di katakan lagi.

"Lihat itu dua gadis cantik disana!" ujar salah satu murid laki-laki disana.

"Dimana?"

"Disana! Dan mengapa mereka bersama di mesum Hyoudo itu!"

"Akan aku hajar si Hyoudo itu!"

Itulah gerutuan para murid laki-laki yg berada di Kuoh Academy. Baiklah hiraukan mereka.

"Sakura-Chan ***Bugh***gomen Sakura-nee, kita akan ke ruang adminitrasi dahulu, ayo kesana Sakura-Ch—maksudku Sakura-nee dan Yuuma-chan" ujar Issei dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke ruang adminitrasi, namun ada kejadian unik saat mereka menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan Naruto yg memakai pakaian setelan jas hitam dengan kacamata tipis terbingkai di kedua matanya dan juga sebuah buku yg selalu ia bawa.

"Yo! Kalian mau kemana?" sapa Naruto ramah tapi ia mendekat ke Sakura.

"Kami akan ke ruangan Adminitrasi Sensei, lalu seorang guru dilarang berpacaran dengan muridnya!" tegur Issei yg melihat Naruto mendekati Sakura, dan itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan untuk siswi yg menjadi Fans Naruto di Kuoh Academy.

"Ah maaf saya khilaf" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

**Bugh**

'masa bodo!' batin mereka bertiga pergi setelah memukul Naruto yg tengah tergeletak seperti orang mati, dan semua orang yg melihat adegan tersebut hanya cengo.

Ruang Adminitrasi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk!"

"Sumimasen! Sensei, saya punya dua murid baru yg ingin bersekolah disini" ujar Issei sopan, kelihatan aneh bukan, yahh memang sih Issei sopan tapi klo sudah berada bersama kedua sahabatnya ia akan berubah menjadi liar.

"oh, jadi kalian yg dikatakan oleh Gremory-san, masuklah kalian harus menandatangani beberapa Administrasi, dan nanti aka nada Sensei yg menjemput kalian" ujar petugas tersebut.

"Ha'I"

.

.

.

"Jadi….aku sekelas dengan Issei-kun?" tanya Yuuma entah sadar atau tidak ia menambahkan embel-embel di nama Issei.

"Begitulah, bagaimana dengan Sakura-nee?" tanya Issei kepada Sakura yg entah kenapa sedang gelisah.

"Aku merasakan firasat aneh dengan kelas yg akan aku masuki" balas Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah selamat berjuang Sakura-nee!" seru Issei yg langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian sambil menyeret Yuuma, sementara Sakura hanyan memandangi kepergian Issei dengan tatapan bingung, tapi ia tidak peduli toh ini hanya untuk sementara saja.

Sesampainya di kelas ia mulai menghela nafas sementara dan membuka pintu kelasnya.

**Sraakk**

"Maaf sensei saya—telat Shit!" itulah ucapan terakhir dari sang Haruno. 'kenapa harus si pirang bodoh sih, kami-sama kalau ia memang jodohku buatlah dia menjadi pintar!' gerutunya dalam hati saat melihat kepala duren Naruto yg sedang asyiknya mengajar murid di kelas tersebut.

"Ah kau murid baru itu ya! Selamat datang di kelasku! Sekarang perkenalkan namamu serta hobi dan kesukaanmu!" perintah Naruto ramah.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno!" singkat padat dan jelas.

'Sakura-chan mengapa kau mengikuti gayanya Teme sih?' bisik Naruto yg tersenyum kikuk.

'terserahku Naru no Baka'

"baik sekarang kau duduk di sebelah Gremory –san, Gremory-san tolong angkat tanganmu!" perintah Naruto. "nah sekarang kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran kita!"

.

.

.

Skip Time.

Atap Kuoh Academy

"Naru, kenapa kau bisa menjadi guru disini?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai seperti bunga Sakura kepada seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"Entahlah, tapi aku senang bisa mengajar semua murid disini, kehidupan seperti ini membuatku menjadi tenang" balas si pirang sambil menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yg datang silih berganti.

"Hm kau benar, tapi kita harus menemukan Sasuke-kun dan Kakashi-sensei dahulu!"

"Entah mengapa kau masih memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'kun' itu membuatku…ugh!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Sakura hanya tertawa halus mendengar Ucapan Naruto yg begitu errr…entahlah…

"memangnya aku menyukai Sasuke, Naruto? Aku hanya mengaguminya saja Naru, tidak mencintainya" Ujar Sakura dengan tawa halusnya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk dan sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya "Tapi kau disini mempunyai banyak Fans padahal kau dulunya tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau bakal terkenal seperti ini Naru!"

"Kau cemburu Sakura-chan?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat cemburu? Jangan bercanda, kau. Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali!" Ujar Sakura lantang.

"hehehe…..aku tidak akan menarik kembali perkataanku kalau aku sangat menyukaimu, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto mantap sambil menatap mata Emerald yg berada di depannya.

Emerald dan Shappire

Sakura seperti terhipnotis oleh mata Naruto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya, sementara itu si pirang yg mengerti akan maksud Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti permainan Sakura.

**Cup**

Kedua bibir mereka menyatu, di pikiran mereka hanya ada cinta, sebuah kata sederhana namun memiliki arti yg mendalam.

Sakura menarik kembali wajahnya membuat Naruto agak kecewa akan Sakura yg menyudahi adegan tersebut, Sakura sedikit tertawa halus melihat Naruto cemberut karna ia menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Kau lucu saat seperti itu, Naru" ujar Sakura tertawa halus.

"Mou….Saku-chan, aku kan belum puas!" balas Naruto manja, Manja? Hanya di hadapan Sakura saja ia manja seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sudah berapa kali ku cium, hm? Apa kau mau kalau aku tidak menciummu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala "Kalau begitu jangan terlalu manja seperti itu, Naru!"

"Baiklah Saku-chan!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Hn kalian berdua ingin membuatku iri?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka berdua. Dia berada di atas pagar besi yg berada di atap sekolah.

"KAAUU…!"

.

.

.

Ruang Club ilmu ghaib :P

"Jadi…bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu Hyoudo Issei?" tanya seorang wanita dengan bodi yg…*dihajar Istri*…dan juga Opp…*di rajam Istri…berambut merah panjang dengan seragam Kuoh Academy yg msih melekat pada dirinya. Rias Gremory seorang iblus kelas atas sekaligus adik dari Maou Lucifer yg sekarang dan pewaris Clan Gremory.

"Hm apanya?" tanya balik Issei dengan nadanya yg terkesan polos.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa!?" Rias mulai geram akan sifat polos Issei yg hampir sama dengan salah satu senseinya yg berada di kelasnya. 'kakak dan adik sama-sama menyebalkan' gerutu Rias dalam hati

"Aku hanya manusia, dan Yuuma-chan adalah malaikat jatuh" kali ini Issei menjawab asal.

"Grr….bisa serius tidak!?"

"Dua rius aja!"

Otaknya sudah konslet.

Rias menghela nafas sebentar, 'sabar-sabar…menghadapi remaja yg sama persisnya dengan guru polo situ harus sabar' batin Rias yg kali ini harus sabar menghadapi Issei "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, kau itu sebenarnya apa Hyoudo Issei?" tanya Rias sekali lagi sambil mengeluarkan Aura membunuhnya semua Keluarga Rias hanya bersiap siaga bila terjadi masalah.

"Sudah aku bilang aku hanya manusia saja yg diberkahi oleh Kami-sama dengan Sacred Gear" balas Issei yg mulai Serius sembari mengeluarkan Aura Sekiryuuteinya. "Aku tidak tertarik menjadi keluargamu Rias-senpai, tapi aku ingin melindungi orang yg berharga bagiku"

Seperti tersambar petir. Bagaimana ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Pikir Rias, ini sudah kedua kalinya Issei menolak untuk menjadi Keluarga Rias.

"Rias-senpai, kau kan masih punya seorang lagi kan? Tapi mungkin ia tidak disini atau mungkin ia sedang bersama dengan 'Nii-san', mungkin saja…" tanya Issei yg hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Rias.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya angin yg bisa memberiku Informasi" memang benar Issei mempunyai Elemen angin pada Chakranya, ia bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang walaupun itu beberapa Kilometer. " Dan yg pasti Akeno-senpai menyukai pemuda itu, ya kan Akeno-san?"

Sementara Akeno Himejima hanya diam dengan wajah memerah "A-apa benar begitu Akeno?" tanya Rias yg sedikit terkejut.

Akeno hanya mengangguk menahan malu namun masih disertai dengan senyum yg biasa ia keluarkan. "Jadi benar ya? Walaupun dia bukan orang Kuoh Academy, namun ia selalu menolongmu setiap waktu" celetuk Issei.

Rias hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar perkataan Isse, bagaimana seorang Murid yg bodoh bisa menjadi pintar dalam sekejap, itupun ia tidak mengetahuinya, menurut info yg ia percaya bahwa Hyoudo Issei adalah seorang pemuda mesum yg selalu bersama kedua sahabat mesumnya dan juga ia senang sekali dengan Opp…***bugh***, tapi ia salah besar. Rias telah meremehkan Issei.

"Baiklah, Issei aku boleh memanggilmu begitu? Aku punya satu permintaan buatmu"

"Hm…?"

"Bisakah kita bekerja sama dalam memberantas Iblis liar? Atau kau bisa menolongku saat aku kesulitan dan juga sebaliknya?" tawa Rias

"Bisa di atur….Wani piro?" mulai Otaknya konslet. Rias hanya menepuk jidatnya, bisa-bisanya ia kembali berpura-pura bodoh lagi.

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Baik, aku akan membantumu bila ada sesuatu yg kacau." Balas Issei.

"DEAL!" mereka berdua akhirnya menyepakati perjanjian yg diajukan oleh Rias Gremory.

**TBC….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomene~ telat update….bukan telat sih tapi memang uda takdir….haaaahhh…. saya lagi banyak kerja dan saya juga masih sakit—entah sakit apa…**

**Jadi hanya ini saja yg bisa saya buat walaupun telat amat…..saya masih bisa mengerjakannya walaupun sedikit-sedikit, itupun didukung oleh kepalaku yg seakan mau pecah…ugh!**

**Dan untuk Typo serta Scene Fight Issei melawan Raynere saya mohon maaf kalo tidak memuaskan pasalnya banyak adegan Roman yg berada di Fic ini….**

**Ingat ini masih Pengenalan beberapa Chara saja….**

**Saya berterima kasih terhadap seseorang Sahabat yg gk akan saya sebutkan tapi dia selalu membantu disaat saya kesusahan walaupun hanya lewat PM….**

**Saya juga berterima kasih terhadap Istri saya yg sudah menyuport saya entah bagaimana kalau tidak ada dia saya akan drop lagi….**

**Sekian dari saya…**

_**Shinn Out dan Arigatou untuk para Readers yg sudah membaca Fic sederhana ini….dan maaf kalo ada salah salah kata.**_


End file.
